Sanaa
Sanaa is Indian food, where while you are eating you can watch gazelles, kudu, ostriches, cranes, giraffes and zebras! This is a table service restaurant located at the Animal Kingdom Lodge. sanaa-gallery00.jpg|Some tables - Those windows are where to see the animals from! sanaa-gallery02.jpg|Other tables sanaa_podium1.jpg|The podium and welcome area 48391065.jpg|Inside the restaurant Lunch Menu Appetizers Sampler for Two - Potato and Pea Samosas, Lamb Kefta Sliders, and a choice of Chana Tikki or Seasonal Soup $15.99 Lamb Kefta Sliders '''- goat cheese, piquante peppers and pickled shallots $8.99 '''Tomato Soup - with Paneer cheese $6.49 Chana Tikki '''- spiced chickpea cakes with tomato chutney $6.99 '''Seasonal Soup with chef's accompaniments $5.99 Potato and Pea Samosas - with choice of Tamarind or Mango Chutney $8.49 Salad Sampler Choice of Three Salads $7.49 Chickpeas with cucumber and tomato Watermelon, cucumber and fennel Kachumbari Bhel Puri Mango Slow Cooked in Gravy, Simple and Well Seasoned Choice of two served with Basmati Rice or Five-grain pilaf $22.99 Butter Chicken Spicy Durban Chicken Beef Short Ribs Sustainable Fish with Goan Curry Spicy Durban Shrimp Signature Sandwiches From the Tandoor Ovens Served open-faced on Naan Bread with Minted Greens, Tomato, Onion, and Cucumber Raita Tandoori Chicken - $15.99 Grilled Angus Chuck Burger - goat cheese and spiced mustard sauce $13.99 Grilled Lamb Kefta - $13.99 Tandoori Shrimp - $15.99 Vegetarian Sampler Choice of two served with Basmati Rice or Five-grain pilaf $16.99 Paneer Tikka Seasonal Vegetable Wat Seasonal Greens and Tomatoes Lentil Dhal Chana Masala African Cooking with Indian Flavors Today's Sustainable Fish - served with seasonal vegetables and a mild curry - market price Roasted Turkey Sandwich - served on ciabatta with avocado, smoked bacon, pickled red onion, lemon mayonnaise and choice of chickpea salad or fruit $13.99 Chicken Chaat and Bhatura - with chef's accompaniments $12.79 Indian Style Bread Service Choice of 3 breads and three accompaniments. Serves Two $9.99 (order all 9 accompaniments with the 3 Braeds for $11.99 ) Breads - Naan, Garlic Ginger Naan, Spiced Naan, (may no longer be available Onion Kulcha, Papadum) Accompaniments - Red Chile Sambal, Cucumber Raita, Coriander Chutney, Mango Chutney, Coconut Chutney, Garlic Pickle, Spicy Jalapeno-lime pickle, Roasted Red Bell Pepper Hummus, Tamarind Chutney Desserts Dessert Platter - Chocolate-banana Lassi, Balushahi and Mango Mousse - Served 5 $17.99 Dessert Trio '- Tanzanian Chocolate Mousse, Coconut Cheesecake and Chai Cream $6.99 '''Tanzanian Chocolate Mousse '- Kenya Coffee and Caramel $5.99 Shahi Tukra - "Indian-style" Bread pudding with Spiced Vanilla Sauce $5.49 'Seasonal Kulfi '- with Chef's choice of accompaniments $5.49 Warm Bamboo Rice Pudding - tropical fruits and pistachio tuile $5.99 '''Coconut Cheesecake $5.49 Dinner Menu Appetizers Sampler for Two - Potato and Pea Samosas, Lamb Kefta Sliders, and a choice of Chana Tikki or Seasonal Soup $15.99 Lamb Kefta Sliders '''- goat cheese, piquante peppers and pickled shallots $8.99 '''Tomato Soup - with Paneer cheese $6.49 Chana Tikki '''- spiced chickpea cakes with tomato chutney $6.99 '''Seasonal Soup with chef's accompaniments $5.99 Potato and Pea Samosas - with choice of Tamarind or Mango Chutney $8.49 Salad Sampler Choice of Three Salads $7.49 Chickpeas with cucumber and tomato Watermelon, cucumber and fennel Kachumbari Bhel Puri Mango Slow Cooked in Gravy, Simple and Well Seasoned Choice of two served with Basmati Rice or Five-grain pilaf $22.99 Butter Chicken Spicy Durban Chicken or Shrimp Beef Short Ribs Sustainable Fish with Goan Curry From the Tandoor Ovens Served with seasonal slaw and corinader khichdi Tandoori Chicken $19.99 Tandoori Lamb $19.99 Tandoori Shrimp $21.99 Sanaa Vegetarian Sampler Choice of two served with Basmati Rice or Five-grain pilaf $16.99 Seasonal Greens and Tomatoes Lentil Dhal Paneer Tikka Seasonal Vegetable Wat Chana Masala African Cooking with Indian Flavors Lamb Shank - Tamarind Braised lamb shank, coriander pilar, and wild mushroom sauce $24.99 Today's Sustainable Fish - with seaonal accompaniments $ Market Price New York Strip - Indian style Roasted Potatoes, seasonal vegetables and tomato-date chutney$29.99 Indian Style Bread Service Choice of 3 breads and three accompaniments. Serves Two $9.99 (order all 9 accompaniments with the 3 Braeds for $11.99 ) Breads - Naan, Garlic Ginger Naan, Spiced Naan, (may no longer be available Onion Kulcha, Papadum) Accompaniments - Red Chile Sambal, Cucumber Raita, Coriander Chutney, Mango Chutney, Coconut Chutney, Garlic Pickle, Spicy Jalapeno-lime pickle, Roasted Red Bell Pepper Hummus, Tamarind Chutney Desserts Dessert Platter - Chocolate-banana Lassi, Balushahi and Mango Mousse - Served 5 $17.99 Dessert Trio '- Tanzanian Chocolate Mousse, Coconut Cheesecake and Chai Cream $6.99 '''Tanzanian Chocolate Mousse '- Kenya Coffee and Caramel $5.99 Shahi Tukra - "Indian-style" Bread pudding with Spiced Vanilla Sauce $5.49 'Seasonal Kulfi '- with Chef's choice of accompaniments $5.49 Warm Bamboo Rice Pudding - tropical fruits and pistachio tuile $5.99 '''Coconut Cheesecake $5.49 Beer Draft: Safari Amber $6.50; Bud Light $5.75; Samuel Adams Seasonal $6.50; Kona Longboard Island Lagar $6.50 Bottled: Tusker Premium Lager (Kenya) $7.25; Kingfisher Premium Lager (India) $7.25 Other Beverages Coffee or Hot Tea $2.39 Evian or Perrier - 750ml (serves two) $6.75 Press Pot Coffee Kenya AA or Tea $6.29 Soda - Coca-cola, Coca Cola Zero, Diet Coke, Sprite, and Minute Maid Light Lemonade $2.99